Those Emerald Eyes
by Ethereal Light
Summary: It's been four years since Chihiro's last visit to the Spirit World. Now she's back but she's brought someone else. Her cousin. And Yubaba's sealed the gateway with a spell even the witch herself can't break. What will Chihiro do? /discontinued/
1. Back to the Spirit World

**Those Emerald Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Spirited Away. This is merely written for our own enjoyment and hopefully for our readers too!

* * *

**Those Emerald Eyes **

**Chapter One: Back to the Spirit World **

"Come on Chihiro! We're going to be late!" an excited fourteen-year-old girl shouted, bounding beside the car parked outside a blue house. The girl's blue eyes sparkled in delight as her dark hair bounced in all directions.

"I'm coming Torri," another girl, running hurriedly out of the house, called, "I just need to tie my hair."

Torri rolled her eyes. "Come on Chihiro! Tie it in the car!"

Chihiro, now fourteen-years-old came hurrying out of her house, her hands busy pulling her long, brown hair into the usual ponytail. Chihiro wore a blue T-Shirt and black shorts as she ran outside, hurriedly picking up her shoes. Torri watched her cousin, amused.

"Gee Chihiro," the girl remarked, "You've been using the same hair band for about four years. Get a new one."

Chihiro fell silent, gazing at the purple band clutched between her fingers. Memories flashed back in her mind. The incident that had occurred four years ago had changed her whole personality. Names and pictures flashed in her head, almost overwhelming her.

Granny, Bou, Kamaji, Rin, Yubaba, No Face and…Haku. They were all flooding into her head now. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back tears. For a moment, she wanted to return to the spirit world. She wanted to joke with Lin. She wanted to help Kamaji and the Soot Balls with the herbal water. She wanted…to see Haku.

"Chihiro?" Torri asked, apparently worried her cousin was having a seizure or something, "You okay?"

Chihiro's eyes snapped open. She gave Torri a hasty grin before finishing the ponytail and sitting in the car.

* * *

The car ran along the dusty tracks. Chihiro and Torri sat at the back while Chihiro's parents tried to locate the park on their map.

"All this time spent just to find the park where we'll be having the picnic?" Chihiro complained, "Mum, I think we really should just find a nice spot and eat."

"Don't be picky Chihiro," her mother chastised, "You don't hear Torri making all the fuss."

"Maybe that's because she wasn't awoken at four in the morning by an overexcited cousin who had just stayed for a sleepover," Chihiro mumbled darkly. No one heard.

"Hey I think I found the route!" Chihiro's father cried triumphantly, jabbing his finger at a spot on the map.

"Let's go then!" Torri cried, almost fizzing over in excitement.

* * *

The car came to a stop outside an old gateway. In front was a boulder of a kind of monster. The whole clearing was covered in moss and fallen leaves.

"I think we've been here before," Chihiro's father remarked as the four climbed out of the car, "When we just moved here remember?"

"Ah yes!" Chihiro's mother exclaimed, "Remember the sweet grass we saw before?"

"Yeah!" her husband agreed, "It'll be a perfect spot for a picnic. Though I must admit...I don't remember seeingthe park again until now."

Chihiro froze. That was the doorway to the Spirit World. She had not seen it all the other times. And yet…here it was, the huge, red walkway.

"No!" Chihiro cried in horror, "You can't Dad! There are…spirits there!"

"Don't be silly Chihiro!" Torri laughed, bounding into the car and hauling out the large picnic mat, "There are no such things as spirits!"

Chihiro sighed and looked up at the sky. Maybe she shouldn't worry. After all, Yubaba's curse had finally been broken and Haku had gotten his name back.

"I suppose we could go there," she said doubtfully, "But we'd better leave really soon Dad okay?"

* * *

The four trudged in the dark tunnel, emerging in the same place as they had done four years ago. Chihiro looked around, her eyes wide. Everything looked the same. She desperately wished they would leave before sunset.

The four had now reached the same restaurant Chihiro and her parents had stopped at before. Chihiro eyed the scrumptious food with loathing. This was what had turned her parents into pigs.

Before Chihiro had time to react to the shock of revisiting the place, Torri had grabbed her hand and they had run to the bathhouse. Chihiro gave one last desperate look at her lingering parents before running with Torri. However, the brown haired girl stopped as she caught a glimpse of the sun. It was setting.

"Torri. We'd better go **now,**" Chihiro said, feeling a deep sense of foreboding as she watched the sun sink deeper into the horizon.

Torri wasn't listening. She was staring intently at something behind Chihiro. Chihiro followed Torri's gaze, feeling nervous and jumpy. She turned and locked eyes with emerald green ones.

It was Haku. One glance at him told Chihiro all she needed to know. Fear and worry lit the boy's eyes as he stood there. Chihiro, knowing what he meant instantly grabbed Torri's arm.

"Torri, listen to me!" she commanded, "We have to go!"

"I-" Torri began as her friend dragged her down the bathhouse steps.

While running, Chihiro turned and took one last look at Haku. Those emerald eyes were almost enchanting. The boy turned and took off in the other direction.

_No! No!_ Chihiro thought frantically as she raced down the steps, Torri's hand in hers.

The two tore into the alleyway where Chihiro's parents had been. To Chihiro's surprise and shock, they were not pigs. They had simply disappeared.

Her mind a swirl of thoughts and jumbled feelings, Chihiro dragged Torri down the steps and into the wide, grass plains. Or…what was left of it. Torri's blue eyes widened at the sight of the huge lake.

* * *

Chihiro sank into despair. They would never get home now! A gasp of panic from Torri jolted her to her senses. Torri was staring at Chihiro with frightened eyes. The girl held up her own hands, which were becoming see-through.

Chihiro searched around for some food. Where was Haku when you needed him! She groped for Torri's arm which was now, almost completely gone. The two friends crouched down in the cover of a wall.

Chihiro was aware her own body was fading away. She held Torri's hand, which was trembling, and the two waited in agonizing silence. A sound brought Chihiro back to her senses. It was Haku.

The boy crouched down, beside Chihiro and the almost gone Torri. Worry increased in the boy's eyes.

"I have only one berry," he said at last, "I don't know-"

"Please Haku!" Chihiro said desperately, "Give it to Torri. I can't bear to see her fade away while I stay!"

Haku's emerald eyes seemed to stir at a conflict of emotions ran through them.

"Please Haku!" Chihiro pleaded, "We don't have much time left!"

She gestured at the fading Torri. The girl's legs had completely gone and the upper half of her body was fading at an alarming rate.

Haku glanced at Chihiro. Chihiro's legs had also gone and her arms were almost gone as well. The boy stared at Chihiro and seemed to make up his mind.

He stuffed the berry into Chihiro's mouth, ignoring her muffled pleadings and cries. He then tore a few leaves off the nearby bush and gave it to Torri to eat. Torri choked and wheezed but swallowed obediently. In a few moments, both girls were solid.

* * *

Haku looked around and then motioned for Chihiro and Torri to follow him.

"It's going to be hard with two of you," he pointed out worriedly.

"I know the way Haku," Chihiro put in, "I can guide myself."

But Haku shook his head. "You won't be able to keep up," he said simply. Then, he seemed to have an idea.

"We'll sneak up to Kamaji's boiler room."

Torri looked confused as Chihiro nodded.

"But how?" Chihiro asked nervously, "Are you telling me you can sneak into the room now without crossing the bridge?"

Haku shook his head, "I know the way. But we still have to cross the bridge. Just hold onto my hand."

Chihiro took his left hand while Torri shyly took the other.

"Let's go!" Haku shouted as they ran up to the bathhouse.

* * *

The three came out of the side gate Chihiro knew very well. She glanced nervously at Torri. Torri had never had any experience with holding her breath. Torri didn't seem to be concentrating on Chihiro anyway. The girl was staring intently at the various spirits and ghosts that were arriving at the bathhouse.

Chihiro hesitated when she spied Torri giving Haku wistful, dreamy looks. Chihiro found herself wondering what Haku had become the past years.

Chihiro winced as she heard Haku tell her cousin, "Make sure you don't take a breath until we get out of the bridge."

Chihiro clung onto Haku as they began the long journey across the bridge. Torri seemed to be having difficulty. The other girl's face was now turning red and her cheeks were puffed out. Haku gave Torri a worried look before continuing.

Suddenly, Torri let out a breath. They were halfway across the bridge. Instantly, Torri screamed as several spirits grabbed her hands and dragged her.

"Leave her!" Haku shouted and Chihiro, unable to contain herself anymore, let out a breath as well.

"It's Sen!"

Spirits and ghosts cheered as they caught sight of the girl, still clutching Haku's sleeve. Frogs and spirits ran to greet her and thanked her for saving them against No Face. Chihiro gulped as a swarm of people rushed out to her.

Suddenly, they all stopped. Chihiro stared at Haku who had put himself in front of her.

"You can all greet her later," he said waving away the people literally with one sweep of his sleeve, "We need to see Yubaba now!"

Cheers echoed around the bridge as Haku took Chihiro's hand and led her on the other side of the bridge. Many spirits were already standing up to catch one final glimpse of the heroine. Chihiro wondered why they were cheering. Was Yubaba treating them coldly again?

"Come on Torri!" Chihiro shouted at the girl who was still frozen in shock.

Torri scrambled out of the Spirit's grips and ran over to her friend. She clutched Chihiro's arm so tightly Chihiro felt her blood circulation in her arm stop.

Haku led Chihiro and Torri through the place…up to Yubaba's domain.

"I thought we were to see Kamaji!" Chihiro hissed at Haku anxiously.

"Change of plan. Yubaba already knows we're here. Your friend caused quite a scene."

Chihiro felt herself wince.

* * *

Haku led them up to the elevator. While Chihiro walked, she felt confused.

"What happened here?" Chihiro asked, looking around at the bathhouse.

"Yubaba took control again," Haku answered, his voice hard, "She locked the gateway back to the real world and told us there was only one way to get out. We don't know how."

His green eyes darkened. "She said it had something to do with me."

Chihiro felt deep sympathy for him. It must have been hard knowing you were the only way to get out and not knowing how.

"So is Kamaji still here?" Chihiro asked nervously, changing the subject, "How about Rin and Bou and everyone else?"

"They're all still here," Haku said, "But they don't know how to get out. Everyone knows it has to do with me so they treat me like a king even though I'm no longer Yubaba's apprentice. We can't contact Zeniba at all."

Chihiro felt her heart sinking.

"So…do I still have to sign another contract so I can work here?" she asked, "Do I have to see Yubaba again?"

"Yes," Haku replied, "If you agree to work here, you'll have to be Sen once more."

He glanced at Torri. "She'll need to work here too."

Chihiro nodded and took out a piece of paper, which was the piece of paper she had written her and Torri's names on. She hurriedly scanned the contents before stuffing it in her pocket.

"This will help me remember," she said, tucking the paper further inside the pocket.

Haku nodded, his emerald eyes scanning her face intently. Chihiro gripped his hand tightly and stared at the small door she was once told to go to. She was aware Torri was listening.

"Do I call you Kohaku or something now?" she asked, smiling weakly at him, "Or is it still Haku or Master Haku?"

"Call me Haku," Haku said gently, "But when Yubaba isn't around, call me Kohaku. It'll help me remember."

* * *

They had now reached Yubaba's domain. Haku led Chihiro and Torri to the door and knocked the knocker three times. The ornate doors slid open one by one and Chihiro entered nervously. As before, Chihiro felt herself being magically pulled into Yubaba's room with Torri by her side.

Yubaba sat in her chair as Chihiro was pulled into the room. The witch herself had not changed much but one look from those brown eyes told Chihiro that Torri was not welcome at all.

"Another human!" Yubaba grunted in disgust, surveying Torri.

"She's my cousin. My parents accidentally led us through here again. I'm very sorry," Chihiro said in a rush and then bowing, "We'll go straight away if you allow us to."

Yubaba snorted, clearly unimpressed. "I put the spell of blockage and sealed the gateway within Haku. Now even **I** can't get out. I sent for you not your friend here."

"Why would you want me?" Chihiro asked nervously.

Yubaba shook her giant head. "You need to find out."

Chihiro remained silent, determinedly holding back tears. She had learnt to become strong. And she was fourteen now. No longer a child.

The witch sighed in defeat, breaking the awkward silence. "Alright. You can both work here. Contract?"

As the two pieces of paper flew towards the two girls, Yubaba muttered angrily to herself. She hated being so nice and friendly but she had no choice. She needed the girl to break her spell.

Chihiro and Torri finished signing the contract and Yubaba scanned the names. "So…Chihiro. You're Sen again. And…Torri right?"

Torri nodded nervously. "From now on, you'll be known as Roi. Got it?"

Torri nodded dumbly again. There was a moment of suppressed silence. Then, Yubaba seemed to explode with fury.

"For heavens sake girl can't you speak!"

"I can!" Torri retaliated angrily, her dark blue eyes blazing.

Yubaba seemed shocked for a millisecond and then muttered to herself, "Even worse than Sen. My heavens…she needs manners!"

"You called?" Haku asked as he appeared at the doorway abruptly, making Torri and Chihiro jump.

"Take Sen and this girl down and find work," was the bored command.

"Fine."

Haku turned to Chihiro and Torri. "Come on Sen," he said and turned to Torri, eyeing her coldly, "What's your name?"

Torri gave a start and pointed to herself. Haku nodded. "It's Torri," she said, obviously forgetting her new name.

Yubaba seemed to bristle with fury and Chihiro hurriedly answered for her cousin.

"It's Roi."

Torri glared at Chihiro as if it was her friend's fault. Yubaba nodded and Haku's eyes reflected his acknowledgement. Then, the dragon led them quietly into the elevator.

* * *

As the elevator traveled down the floors, Chihiro noticed Torri giving bewildered looks at Haku. She knew Torri was going to ask why Haku was so cold.

"Don't even ask," Chihiro whispered.

* * *

"Sen needs to be in our department!" the foreman protested angrily, "She's **destined** to be there!"

"No!" one of the Yunas at the gates cried, "We need her in **our** department!"

The squabbling continued loudly but Haku broke the argument by saying, "She stays with Rin."

There were groans of disappointment from the arguing groups.

"Who will take the new girl?" Haku asked in annoyance.

Immediately, everyone stopped arguing and rejected Torri by saying 'She stinks of humans!' Chihiro glanced at Torri whose eyes were bright with tears.

"Haku?" she asked quietly, "Would Rin be happy to take Roi in with me?"

"You'll have to ask her," Haku answered and shouted, "Where's Rin!"

An obviously older Rin clambered out from the crowd, looking thoroughly disgruntled as crowds clambered here and there shouting 'I'll swap you two of my girls for Sen!'

"Hey Sen!" she cried happily and ignoring the shouts when she saw the girl.

"Rin!" Chihiro cried happily.

"Is that your friend?" Rin questioned, gesturing at Torri.

"Yeah," Chihiro answered, "Can she stay with us?"

"Sure," Rin said although she looked doubtful.

So Rin and Chihiro led Torri up to what was to be her temporary home…

_**Author's Note: **_

_Well, how do you like the first chapter? Torri is, by the way, Chihiro's cousin. And all the spirits know Chihiro because of No Face and also because of the end where Yubaba gives Chihiro the final test (Remember how the Yunas and Frogs were cheering?) Sorry if any of this doesn't make sense but we're basing all of this on the movie. _

_So…good? Bad? Please review and we'll post up the next chapter ASAP!_

_Until next time,_

**_Gardevoir Mages_**


	2. Adjusting

**Those Emerald Eyes**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Spirited away! If we did…well, let's just say, to us, it'll make the creators of Yugioh, Sailor Moon and the author of Harry Potter seem inferior. Lol.

* * *

**Those Emerald Eyes**

Chapter Two: Adjusting 

That morning, Chihiro and Torri could not sleep.

"Chihiro," Torri whispered, leaning over to talk to her friend, "Are you awake?"

Chihiro rolled over so she was facing her cousin. "Torri! You must remember that here, my name is Sen and yours is Roi okay?"

Torri nodded miserably. "All I can do is wait right?" she whispered.

Chihiro nodded. "And you have to work too."

Torri groaned but nodded reluctantly.

"Go to sleep now," Chihiro said, trying to reassure her cousin and rolled over again.

* * *

Night fell and soon, the bathhouse was buzzing with activity. As usual, Chihiro, Torri and the other worker girls were assigned the job of cleaning the place up.

There was one good change. Yubaba had assigned Haku with the job of running the place now that he wasn't her apprentice anymore. Haku had allowed all the workers to take a break after two jobs.

That was how Chihiro and Torri got to be sitting with the other worker girls as they ate their breakfast. The girls were sitting well away from Torri because 'she stank of human' but Chihiro insisted that they include Torri into the conversation. It seemed the worker girls were new for they had not heard too much of Chihiro's magnificent deed of saving everyone from No Face.

After many changing of topics, the final subject was brought to 'Master Haku'. Chihiro noticed that during her absence, all the girls, it seemed, had developed a fondness for the boy dragon.

"He's so…dreamy!" a girl called Yasha sighed, her eyes unfocused and her hands crossed over her heart.

"I know!" Another girl called Raki agreed, giggling.

"And handsome!" A black-haired girl called Lio said, a blush invading her cheeks.

Torri grinned, causing Chihiro to shoot a surprised glance at her cousin.

"I've actually held his hand!" Torri proclaimed, her voice almost boastful.

There were immediate giggles and excited mutterings among the group. Sitting there, Chihiro began feeling uncomfortable. She resisted the urge to speak up herself. True, Haku was someone she had not seen for four years, but she couldn't help wondering about how he felt about her now.

She flashed back on the previous meetings with him. She remembered flying on his back and helping him recover from the spell of the golden seal. Closing her eyes, Chihiro barely noticed Rin walking up with three bowls of soup in her hand.

"Well, what have we here?" Rin asked the group playfully, sitting beside Chihiro and Torri and putting a bowl of soup in front of the two girls, "Another two members of the Haku Fan Club eh?"

She winked at Chihiro. "Maybe one of you will be more successful than all the rest."

Immediately, Chihiro felt her cheeks turn hot and red. She noticed all the girls were peering curiously at her and determinately pushed back the embarrassment.

"Yes Rin?" she asked mildly, ignoring the frenzied whispers starting up again.

"We've got the Big Tub again," Rin said, forgetting the subject she had brought up previously and looking thoroughly disgruntled.

"We're **still** cleaning the Big Tub?" Chihiro asked disbelievingly, "After four years?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Those creeps think it's my responsibility after the River God came," she said, "So yes, it's 'our' tub now."

"Right," Chihiro said quickly, grabbing Torri's arm and ignoring her cousin's bewildered expression, "Let's go Roi.

* * *

"I guess all the slime from the Stink Spirit is still on here huh?" Chihiro remarked as she scrubbed a particularly hard bit of sludge that felt like it had been caked on with superglue.

"I know," Rin groaned, "No one bothered to clean it up after Yubaba gave us the food."

Chihiro glanced over at Torri who was struggling to hold the brush properly.

"Here," she said reluctantly and walked over to help her cousin.

Torri shot Chihiro a grateful look. The girl glanced in disgust at the sludge caked onto her shirt and made an attempt to brush it off.

"It won't come off that easily," Rin remarked, noticing what Torri wanted to do, "You'll have to wash it."

She glanced at Chihiro, still trying to get a bit of dirt off the walls of the tub. "It's going to need an herbal soak again."

"I'll get it," Chihiro said, dropping her brush and hoisting herself onto the ledge.

"'Kay Sen."

* * *

"Herbal soak?" the foreman asked, positively beaming at Chihiro, "Relax and enjoy!"

Chihiro was reminded vividly of the previous time she had asked for a token. How things had changed! For the first time, Chihiro began to feel positive about the new bathhouse. She was treated well and everything. Why couldn't she stay?

Her mind still dwelling on those thoughts, Chihiro ran back to the big tub.

"Thanks Sen," Rin said gratefully, clipping the token onto the string.

Torri remained huddled in the corner, her face buried in her hands.

"Poor thing," Rin remarked, though her voice was unsympathetic, "She hasn't done a thing since she got here. She'll have to start working if she doesn't want to disappear!"

"She's just new Rin," Chihiro said, affronted by the harshness in Rin's voice.

"Yeah, well if I got paid to do all she's doing, I might as well quit," Rin remarked dryly, her voice bitter, "Seriously. You must tell her Sen that there's no such thing as an easy job. Ya all gotta help each other."

Chihiro lowered her eyes and averted her gaze to Torri.

"I know Rin. She'll do better. I know she will."

Rin glanced doubtfully at Torri before reluctantly nodding. Chihiro smiled wanly at Rin before turning and squatting down next to Torri.

"Hey Roi," She said sadly.

Torri gave her a teary glare.

"Why are you calling me that?" She bubbled sadly, "My name is Torri and yours is Chihiro. Why are people calling us Sen and…and Roi?"

Chihiro sighed. Torri was having a hard time getting over the new names. Her cousin's brown hair was damp and dirty and her face was red with tears.

"That's how you are employed. Yubaba takes your name. Don't forget your real name though. But when people are talking to you, call yourself Roi okay? For me?"

Torri gave her and sad glance.

"Okay Chihiro."

"It's Sen now. Please don't call yourself Torri or me, Chihiro unless we're alone and no one is eavesdropping. Please remember Roi."

Torri sniffed.

"Suddenly you seem so much older than me Chihi-I mean Sen," She said tearfully, "I just don't know how to cope…"

"Well, you have to work," Chihiro said firmly, standing up, "Rin can't help you if you stop working and Yubaba will turn you into a pig."

Torri's eyes widened and she bit her lip as Chihiro turned to finish scrubbing the bathtub. The other girl bent down and picked up a brush, opting to scrub next to Chihiro.

"About that boy…" The blue-eyed teen began, peering carefully at her cousin as they scrubbed.

"Hmm?" Chihiro's absentminded response did little to help Torri.

"You know…the guy who led us down here," Torri mumbled, blushing, "I think he's…kinda…sweet you know?"

"Who? Haku?" Chihiro asked, her voice betraying her inner shock. It was not like Torri to bring up males in general voluntarily. And of all the people in the world, it just had to be Haku.

It was an unfinished conversation for Rin called suddenly, "Water coming!"

Chihiro dropped picked up her brush and hoisted herself out of the Tub, giving Torri a hand. Soon, the hot, steamy water of the Herbal Soak filled the Tub.

"That should do it!" Rin said, smiling triumphantly. Her smile faded as she saw Chihiro's face. And then at Torri's chattering one.

Rin edged a bit closer, ears straining to catch the conversation.

"He's so sweet you know Chi-Sen…" Torri was saying cheerfully, "The way he saved us and all. I wonder if…you know…"

Rin saw Torri give Chihiro a playful nudge and a wink. And she saw the thin smile that stretched across Chihiro's lips. That could only mean one thing. Haku. Rin could almost see Chihiro's inner face, filled with surprise and sadness.

* * *

She could not believe Torri, of all people, would be interested in knowing Haku better. It was unusual for her cousin to be really shy and awkward and also be really interested in a guy. And it just had to be Haku.

Chihiro fought to keep sharp words from pouring out of her mouth as she listened to Torri rant on about how wonderful Haku had been when he had saved them across the bridge. Didn't her cousin know that it was because of **her**, Chihiro, everyone had accepted Torri? And what did Haku think?

Chihiro frowned as she pushed the thoughts right away from her mind. Now was not a time to fathom with Haku's complicated mind. And not to reply to Torri either. Chihiro sighed and trailed after Rin as the other went to get more herbs.

* * *

The night lengthened and quickly turned into day. Chihiro felt herself yawning as the first rays of sunlight hit the bathhouse. Lights were switched off and all the workers prepared to rest until the following night announced their day.

Rin fell asleep without any trouble at all and even Torri was able to get some rest but Chihiro felt restless. She couldn't help remembering what Torri had said about Haku. And she couldn't help but fell confused. Zeniba had said pure love broke the spell of the seal. And it did.

But now, was the love going to fade? Chihiro hadn't seen Haku since he had lead Torri and her to the foreman to find jobs. Where was he now? What was he doing? Did the love refer both ways? Suddenly, she longed to see Haku. She needed to know.

So she felt around for her pink uniform and the shoes she had remembered to keep. The rest of her and Torri's clothes she had left in the blankets. She picked them up, opting to go the route of the boiler room. The Soot Balls seemed more reliable than her futon anyway.

As Chihiro crept into the Boiler Room, she saw the familiar sight of the spider-like boiler man. Looks were deceiving on Kamaji as Chihiro remembered how kind he was to her. The Soot Balls squeaked in pleasure at the sight of the girl and after she had given them the clothes with a thank you, she waved like she had before. Then, Chihiro opened the door to the rickety stairway, climbing up carefully.

* * *

She emerged at the bridge and then crossed it. Then, she wandered here and there, staring at the bright flowers and leaves that hung with pearly dew. The girl sighed and smiled as the gentle breeze caressed her face.

Wait…the gentle breeze danced past her…and was gone? Chihiro opened her eyes in confusion as the sudden stop of the breeze made her wonder. She looked around for any movement while clinging onto the pink fabric of her shirt with her sweaty hands.

"Haku?" she began but remembered something, "I-I mean Kohaku? Are you there?"

No one answered but a deep rumbling growl sounded somewhere to her right. Chihiro shrieked and jumped back as the form of a white dragon shimmered and appeared at her side.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Chihiro walked closer to the dragon. She always felt better and more relaxed when she saw Haku as a dragon and not as a human. Patting Haku's head, Chihiro felt peaceful and almost…at home.

"You didn't tell me you could turn invisible," Chihiro told the dragon accusingly, "Was that on purpose just to scare me like that?"

The dragon nodded, it's emerald eyes twinkling with laughter. Chihiro glared mockingly at the dragon before turning to the question she wanted to ask.

"Why are you here?"

The dragon growled a few times as if to tell her something and gazed out across the bridge. Chihiro followed and stared in surprise as Haku bent down and offered her his back to ride on.

"Now?" Chihiro's tone was doubtful.

The white dragon nodded and turned his head towards the sun, hanging high up in the sky. Chihiro relaxed-they still had plenty of time.

She clambered awkwardly onto Haku's back, feeling for his horns and gripping on tightly. Haku took a running leap…and soon, they were in the air. Haku twisted and turned, causing Chihiro to shriek and laugh and the same time.

After a quick ride, Haku landed at the bridge. Chihiro clambered shakily off and then patted him on the head gently. The dragon nudged her hand with its nose, almost looking as if it was smiling.

"Thanks Haku," Chihiro said, feeling somewhat reminiscent of their first meeting at the bridge, "You're a good friend."

The dragon nodded and watched as Chihiro ran quickly back to the bathhouse.

* * *

"Where were you Chihiro? I-I mean Sen.!" Torri asked later that evening, stammering as she corrected Chihiro's name.

Everyone had almost woken up and Rin was folding futons and replacing pillows in the cupboards.

"I had…things to take care of," Chihiro replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. No doubt her cousin would question her further but luckily, just as Torri opened her mouth, one of the frogs ran up to her.

"Sen," The frog said, sounding almost breathless and bowing, causing Chihiro to jump and then help the frog up, "Your job is to go feed the Soot Balls and give Kamaji his breakfast."

"Okay," Chihiro replied, ready to go ask Rin where the food for the Soot Balls were kept and what to give Kamaji.

"Oh yes and Roi," The frog continued, voice suddenly cold and careless, as a king would speak to a slave, "You go and mop up the floors in the Stink Spirit section."

"Wait!" Chihiro exclaimed, unable to contain herself any longer, "Did Yubaba assign Roi the job?"

"N-no!" The frog stammered, caught off guard, "Yubaba only collects the money and manages the funds of the bathhouse. No, no. Master Haku did! He's in charge of the jobs now."

Chihiro felt her heart welling in disappointment. How could Haku have done that to Roi? She gripped her hands tightly and then said, "I'll go speak to **Master** Haku."

"No C-Sen!" Torri cried, avoiding the suspicious glare from the frog, "Um…I'll mop the floors. If Master Haku wants me to do that…I'll just do it."

"B-But-"

"I'll be fine Sen!"

Chihiro felt her spirit sag and then felt herself nod reluctantly.

"Okay then. I'll go ask Rin where the Soot Ball feed is kept."

Torri nodded and then timidly picked up the bucket and mop that was placed beside her. Chihiro smiled encouragingly at her cousin and then jumped as Rin shoved her the straw basket, in which the feed was placed into. Obviously, Rin had been eavesdropping.

"Soot Ball feed is in that container," Rin said, pointing to a large, white jug-like container placed in the corner of the room, "And just ask one of the Yunas for Kamaji's feed."

"Thanks Rin," Chihiro said, gratitude warming her face and causing her to smile and bow at Rin.

Rin grinned and turned to Torri, who was having trouble picking up the mop.

"Oh boy…"

* * *

Chihiro slid open the wooden door and promptly spilled almost half the contents of the basket on the polished wooden floor. Soot Balls squeaked in excitement as the little star-shaped food clattered everywhere on the floor.

"Alright! Have a break!" The familiar scratchy voice of Kamaji, the boiler man echoed throughout the room.

Chihiro hesitated as she pushed the pile of stars down to the ground where the Soot Balls worked. Already, it was a whole mountain of furry black as Soot Balls clambered here and there, all eagerly fighting for their food.

Then, she tipped over the basket of the remaining stars and hesitantly walked up to Kamaji. The boiler man resembled a spider with eight arms and two legs. He didn't look much older than he had before, although the light brown beard seemed to be slightly flecked with grey.

"Ah Sen," The old boiler man sighed, "So nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Kamaji," Chihiro said, bowing respectfully, "I-I brought you your breakfast."

"Ah good girl," Kamaji said, and smiled as he passed her the old plates and bowls. As Chihiro passed the filled plates to Kamaji, she scrutinized what was on it.

The first was a bowl, filled with something, which looked like a yellow paste of some kind. The second was a bowl filled with rice. The third was a plate of huge number of small, silvery fish, no bigger that Chihiro's finger, garnished with a sort of browny-blue nut.

The fourth was another plate, filled with a sort of brown and purple dish, decorated with green shallots. The fifth and final dish was a small, round plate, piled with some sort of ball, which had a rich aroma of something between chicken and soy sauce.

Chihiro hesitated and finally asked, "Um…Kamaji? What are you eating?"

Kamaji seemed to stare at her for a second before nodding and smiling. He held up the bowl of soup, still filled with a sort of yellow paste.

"Well Sen, this soup is considered a delicacy! It's Bird's Nest Soup with a few roasted pork pieces in there. The fish is just a simple fish we like to call Sai-sai. And the nut is a Kiwarli nut."

Chihiro felt her nose wrinkle in disgust. Bird's Nest soup? Sai Sai and the Kiwarli Nut? Nevertheless, she kept silent, resolving to be more open minded as Kamaji continued.

"The dish that looks brown is eggplant and also a special food we eat called Akaji-it's a purple paste made from lettuce, beans, fish and shrimp (Chihiro cringed). And the last dish is a special delicacy only known to the bathhouse. It's called Row Chow-a little like chicken meat balls."

Chihiro swallowed hard and saw Kamaji smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you Kamaji for the explanation. I think I'll go now."

"Good luck Sen."

* * *

In a quiet, darkened room up the very top of the Bathhouse, someone, who had been observing very carefully with a shrewd and careful eye, spoke for the first time.

"So…Sen has changed. And that girl Roi is a weakling. But, alas, I must keep them here until the spell is broken."

In the dark, those eyes narrowed in anger.

"I just hope Sen's cousin won't mess things up."

_**Author's Note **_

_AIEE! Such a long chapter and currently 11 A4 pages long! Well, a long chapter should have a large amount of reviews no? Lol. _

_And believe it or not, sai-sai is really a fish. It's a small silvery fish (Matching our description) that roamed the waters of an island called the Island of the Blue Dolphins. Anyway, Bird's Nest soup is also a real thing. And it's a delicacy in China (Mage One tried it before and she said it was disgusting but oh well). _

_The rest of the food we made up although Row Chow sounds like mandarin for meatball-which was what we had intended. You can use them in your story, as long as you ask permission first-although we didn't describe them too vividly. I think you guys all know the things we wrote about Kamaji's breakfast that are genuine. Lol._

_Anyway, **reviews**! Thank you guys! We've also made a pact to review all the reviewer's stories (if they have any) and thank them. If you notice we haven't reviewed any of your stories, please let us know. We're **deeply** sorry if we didn't review!_

_**Shitza**- Thanks for your review. And about your comment-we'll give you guys an in-depth guide to how we write our chapters for our various stories. _

_First, we brainstorm ideas and possible things that would happen in the chapter._

_Then, we organize everything (including editing, cutting out and saving ideas for furture chapters). And pictures help too so GM and Mage One draw pictures of possible scenarios. _

_Finally, GM types the things up and everyone reads it, suggesting possible corrections and stuff. _

_Click 'Save' and then we leave the chapter until GM decides to upload another one again. _

_Anyway, thanks for your review! **Gives cookie**_

_**pinkwitch1**- Thanks for your review! **Gives cookie**_

_**Technogeist**- Thanks for your review! You'll find out more about Torri soon! That's a promise! **Gives cookie**_

_**SerenityMeowth**- As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing! **Gives cookie**_

_**Chcraven**- Hopefully things will begin to unravel soon! Thanks for your review! **Gives cookie**_

_**Lady Moon Dragon**- **Blushes** Oh thanks! Hopefully, this chapter will be up to your standards! **Gives cookie**_

_**lexyV105**- A bit early to tell for that! **Laughs** Yes, they should. But there will be romance in later chapters. We're just not the type to make things instantaneously happen. _

_At the end of the actual movie, Mr. Miyasaki left a lot of expanding room. But we didn't see any romance happening between Haku and Chihiro (Apart from the off-screen and we're not sure if they even kissed at all-she was only ten for Ra's sake!). We want to make it happen slowly. And another obstacle is Torri. What will she do? _**Suspense music**

_Anyway, thanks for letting us rant on for about **Checks **four lines! Holy Ra! Big thanks for the review! **Gives cookie**_

_**Nyome**- Ah! We were wondering where to find you Sierra! **Cheers** End of term! End of term! And what about the sleepover? Did Pixes say **this** Friday or next Friday? **Gives cookie**_

_Thanks for all your reviews people! Keep it up!_

_**Gardevoir Mages**_


	3. Clues

**Those Emerald Eyes**

**General Info: **Chapter Three

**Rated: **K  
**Warnings**:

**Summary: **Chihiro and Torri are still stuck in the Spirit World as they continue to work.

**Previous Chapter**:

_In a quiet, darkened room up the very top of the Bathhouse, someone, who had been observing very carefully with a shrewd and careful eye, spoke for the first time._

"_So…Sen has changed. And that girl Roi is a weakling. But, alas, I must keep them here until the spell is broken."_

_In the dark, those eyes narrowed in anger._

"_I just hope Sen's cousin won't mess things up."_

Review Responses and other Notices at the End of the Chapter 

**Disclaimer**- Argh! Can it be more obvious?I don't own Spirited Away!

**Those Emerald Eyes**

**Chapter Three: Clues**

Chihiro slid open the door and entered the room where Torri and some other worker girls were cleaning the floors with their cloths. Rin was wiping the windows on the other side of the room, staring out into the dark night.

"Ah Sen!"

"Hey Rin?" Chihiro asked, approaching the older girl with a mop she was handed, "Where's Haku?"

"I have no idea," Rin replied, rolling her eyes, "That stupid dragon is always one place or another."

Chihiro nodded miserably. She needed to see Haku-to point out the injustice of Torri's work and her jobs, which were becoming steadily more gruesome and taxing. Getting up, she massaged her legs to ease the pins and needles.

"I'm going to find him," she said simply.

"Be sure to be back soon Sen," Rin called to her retreating back, "I'm going to need your help!"

Chihiro nodded and set off around the Bathhouse. Weaving her way around the colourfully adorned pillars and various levels, Chihiro tried to stay as inconspiscious as possible. Not exactly an easy thing to do when every corridor was almost completely packed. Looked like business was booming.

The cheerful atmosphere didn't exactly match her indignant mood. What was Haku playing at, putting poor Torri up for the most difficult jobs? A frown grazed Chihiro's face as she looked around.

Obviously, she'd have to ask someone. The shyness she had at ten was still there, adjusting the interesting shade of red on her face. Plucking up her courage, Chihiro strode boldly towards an authorative looking frog.

"Uh…excuse me?" Chihiro asked, mentally berating herself for her wobbling tone and raised her voice, "Um…excuse me?"

The frog turned, a disgruntled expression on his face. Puffing out importantly, he grunted, "What do you want?"

"I would like to know where Master Haku is please," Chihiro said quickly.

Scrutinizing her, the frog seemed to grunt. "How would I know? Ask Yubaba."

"Sorry for bothering you," Chihiro said automatically, bowing in apology to the huge frog. The spirit simply grunted again and turned away. Raising an eyebrow, Chihiro walked around again, looking for more authorative people and, hopefully, politer ones too.

In the end, the most useful piece of information was, ironically, the 'ask Yubaba' part. Everyone else simply shrieked as they saw her approaching and began showering her with praise. Not that she minded all that much but they didn't let her get in another word.

To be honest, she was still rather scared of Yubaba. Okay, understatement, she was still **really** scared of Yubaba. And she was definitely not looking forward to another meeting with the owner of the Bathhouse. Not. At. All.

After the crowd had finally dispersed, with the exception of the odd one or two people coming up to her every now and then, Chihiro looked around. Staring and at a loss for words, she shrugged helplessly. What to do now?

There was a faint, familiar buzzing. Feeling her eyes widen, Chihiro realized a black speck of a bird was buzzing up and down in front of her. Wide eyes seemed to beam at her face.

"Yue-bird," Chihiro whispered, "Hi to you again."

The bird's response was a buzz and then it took off in the opposite direction, heading steadily through another corridor. Gulping and looking behind her for a second, Chihiro nodded once, trying to convince herself that nothing would happen, and followed Yue-bird down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Rin was not having such a good time. Man, if all girls were born knowing how to wield a mop and broom, this girl was definitely not one. Added to the fact that Roi seemed too preoccupied for her own good. The girl was staring into distance, a far away look on her face, not noticing she was dripping dirty water back onto the newly cleaned floor.

_Sen,_ Rin thought with gritted teeth,_ never did that…_

Of course, they didn't **usually** clean with a mop but, for some reason, Haku had insisted on it. That Haku was acting really strange of late. At first, it was probably because Sen was back, but after a while, it was clear Haku's 'new' change wasn't exactly for the better.

Drifting on those thoughts, Rin suddenly realized Roi was passing by her, humming quietly to herself with a stupidly dreamy expression on her face, dribbling dirty water all over the floor. Grabbing the girl's arm and ignoring her cry of alarm, Rin took the mop off Roi and assigned the girl to assist guests.

_Come back already Sen,_ Rin thought with a grimace_, because I can't deal with her for much longer. _

It was a dark scary corridor. Weird iridescent lights flickered here and there, giving her the impression of being underwater. Any minute now, a goblin or some other fantasy monster would jump out at her.

_Oh,_ Chihiro thought with a rather cynical smile at herself,_ wrong fairytale._

Yue-bird buzzed here and there, leading her further down the dark corridor. It was as if the long passage was neverending. It was almost unbelievable that such a corridor could exist in the packed Bathhouse. Furthermore, there were no corners; the path was freakishly straight.

"Uh…Yue-bird?" Chihiro began hesitantly. The bird didn't reply; of course it couldn't, it was a bird. Taking a deep breath, Chihiro began again, asking the air, "How long is this tunnel going to g-AHHH!"

Screaming, Chihiro felt the solid ground under her feet suddenly vanish. Suddenly, there was the sickening sensation of falling…falling…falling. The air rushed from her lungs as the hard ground rose up to meet her.

"Oww!" Chihiro groaned as a blinding pain shot up her leg. She tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat but it was no use; the tears just kept coming and spilling. Added to that was the occasional shoot of pain up her neck and the vague stinging of her palms, which had been scraped on something. Yue-bird was nowhere to be seen.

Awkwardly shifting her weight onto her hands and wincing at the stinging pain, Chihiro managed to stumble to her feet, balancing most of her weight on her good leg. Not that doing **that** was not putting a strain on her other leg too.

"Chihiro?" a weak voice asked from the shadows.

Chihiro jumped-not a good idea-and grimaced as she felt another stab of pain up her leg. But when the speaker revealed itself from the shadows, Chihiro almost completely forgot her injuries.

"Haku!" she cried in shock.

It didn't look like Haku at all. His hair was still the same, though ruffled and unkempt. His skin was pale and sallow, obviously lacking sunlight. He walked with a slight stoop; as though in some kind of internal pain. But the most startling difference was in the boy's eyes. No longer were the green orbs a youthful emerald; they were murky and mossy-coloured with dark bags under his eyes.

"Haku!" Chihiro made another move to run to him but her injured leg was becoming more of a nuisance every passing second.

Haku reached her first, eyes widening just a little.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was a low croak.

All thoughts of her complaints to Haku fled her mind, orphaned into a dark corner she rarely went to. Haku was very sick. What was wrong with him? What could she do to help? What did he-

"Ah!" she yelped as the pain shot up her leg again. All she could feel was the stumble and her falling in slow motion and the ground rushing up to meet her and a pair of arms grip her waist to pull her up and-

"Owww!" Chihiro groaned, hitting the ground, face first. So much for **that** dream. Now her face felt bruised too.

"Sorry," Haku said weakly, helping her up, "Here-come and sit down."

This time, he held her arm and guided her down onto a soft, squishy chair. Chihiro suddenly realized she was sitting in an elaborate study-like place. It had to be Haku's room.

A glossy floorboard with a sea-green carpet was the thing her chair was placed on. There were two armchairs with an embroidered backing and cushion. Several deep mahogany bookshelves shone around the walls and the centerpiece was a picture of a long, green dragon.

"Are you alright?" Chihiro asked worriedly, eyeing Haku's pallid face.

"I'm fine," Haku replied softly.

Then, he began coughing. It was so sudden the noise took Chihiro by surprise. Springing to her feet and then collapsing again onto the mercifully soft rug, she crawled over to Haku, patting him on the back as the dragon coughed. There was a dark swirl of weird wind around Haku's body and Chihiro felt a steadying sense of dread.

"Haku?" her voice sounded so small and weak against the coughing, which seemed to have been magnified several times. She felt so helpless. Tears now came streaming down her face.

_Oh great, now I'm crying. _

Determinedly, Chihiro hoisted Haku up, feeling her arms tremble from the effort, and managed to plop him haphazardly onto one of the chairs. Slowly but surely, the wind died down and Haku stopped coughing. Chihiro found herself captured in the stricken gaze of the river god as he placed a hand gently on her arm.

"You…are hurt."

It was then Chihiro saw the blood. Trails of crimson was flowing in rivers down her pale skin. Funny…she hadn't realized…

"You better rest Haku," Chihiro found herself saying shakily, her previous mission forgotten, "Just sleep a little."

The boy gave a small, listless nod and relaxed against the chair. Chihiro waited until his eyes closed before walking quietly back to the chute. How was she supposed to get out now?

"The door."

"Oh! Sorry!" she jumped and blushed, only just realizing there was a heavily decorated door right beside the chute. Sheepishly, she twisted the handle and left the room. But as she approached the noisy bustling main bathhouse, Chihiro felt a cold sense of dread.

_What's wrong with Haku?_

_**Author's Note** _

_Wow. I haven't updated this in forever. And that's almost literally. Le gasp. Yes, 'tis me: Ethereal Laeye again. So sorry for not updating this for months but we had writer's block (and still do) with our fanfics in particular. This was not exciting or even remotely interesting but what the heck. This is most likely the last chapter of Those Emerald Eyes I'll write so I'm sorry for that._

_Reviewing is appreciated as usual but I'm probably going to leave it like this for a while. Sorry our loyal readers. _

_**Ethereal Laeye** _


End file.
